Story of Star Warrior: Past in Eyes of Meta Knight
by LadyDerethia
Summary: Haven't you wondered, what has happened in Meta Knight's past? Where he came from, what happened in the time when he was in the Galaxy Soldier Army,how did he survive as a last living member? Reviews and comments, please, that I know to make it better?
1. Warrior's Spirit

Chapter 1

**Warrior's Spirit**

Meta Knight stood behind the twin doors of the King Dedede's throne room, eavesdropping as usual. The king was again up to something dubious. Meta Knight sighed and left his guarding place. He had a feeling that times would not stay peaceful for long.

Night had already sneaked it's way over the Pupupuland and all Cappies were in a deep sleep. Meta Knight crossed the town and headed for Kabu's Valley. Kabu might know something, which could be use to sabotage King Dedede's plan. As Meta Knight reached the valley, he heard someone talking to Kabu.

A voice of a girl asked: " But Kabu, how do you these things about Kirby?"

" I've heard the most from Meta Knight", Kabu answered.

" Hmph, I should have guessed that!" the girl wasn't satisfied with Kabu's answer, and continued: " He's even worse than you when it comes to keeping secrets from other people! But...I want to know!"

" Do you really wish so, Fumu?", Meta Knight asked. It seemed to Fumu that he had appeared out of nowhere.

" Meta Knight! You scared me! You've been there all time, haven't you?" Fumu questioned, " I bet that you and Kabu had planned this all a long time ago!"

" What have we planned?" Meta Knight asked in turn, but his eyes revealed that he was more or less joking. " Shouldn't you to go back to the castle? It's already midnight, and your parents might get worried if they find out you've seaked out."

" Not before you give me answers!" Fumu protested, " I want to know..." She stopped, as she didn't find the right words.

" What do you want to know?" Meta Knight helped her to form the question, even though he knew what she wanted.

" I want to know about Kirby..and you. You haven't told me, how did you came to Pupupuland and why do you know Kirby so well. I want to know everything!"

" Knowing everything isn't always the best choice", Meta Knight's voice had a sudden serious tone.

Fumu was quiet, thinking of Meta Knight's words. Then she said: " I know that you think that I'm too young or unexperienced, but will you promise to tell everything to me, when I'm old enough?"

" We'll see then..." Meta Knight avoided the question.

Fumu sighed, and said: " Good night", before she left the valley. Meta Knight watched as she walked away.

There would be no way that he'd tell her. All those hidden and deeply-buried memories of the time long-gone. Perhaps some of them had a connection with Kirby, but telling them would bring up too many unanswered questions and wrong decisions made too hasty, causing dire results.

Kabu had been silent during Meta Knight and Fumu's conversation, but now he stated: " You don't want to allow her and others of her kind to know about the horrors of war, but to cloak them and let them believe for an eternal peace and happiness? "

Meta Knight didn't answer, because they both now that it was indeed true.

" How could I destroy their foundation pillar of life? That war is a honorable legend from the past, told to the children as a bed-time story, even if it ended in an utter defeat. Their hopes and dreams would be shattered if I told them that the battle against Nightmare is a never-ending curse, and one day, they, their children or the generations coming after them will suffer a fate of the victims? No, I can't do that, I can't bring myself to it. If I did, what would it change? They are not warriors, they'll never be. You know that as well as I do."

Kabuu had again fallen into silence and had left Meta Knight alone with his questions. As the stars shone their comforting light upon him, he re-lived, little by little, those days of past, which would return as all but hauting murmurs and roars...

**~:~:~**

_It's dark. Even when I try to open my eyes, it's pitch black. Where is this?_

" This is my newest production. It might be small one, but don't let that deceive you.

It has a warrior's spirit and it's expert in sword-wielding and combat. A first-class creature, I'd say."

" As excellent work as always, my master. Any customer would be pleased to spend their fortune to get their hands on this speciality. Have you named it yet? "

" Hmm... I'll decide that later. Let's call it as a Meta Knight for now. _Beyond an ordinary_. It could be a good slogan."

_What are those voices? Who are they talking about? I don't know, but what I know this place is not right. I have to get out!_

_I feel something brooding around me. I don't like that feeling, so I try to repel it with my hand._

_I notice that I hold some sort of an object in my hand. A sword._

" That!...it cut me with it's sword! How it dares to rebel against its own creator! Inexcusable! "

" Ma-master!"

_The brooding feeling disappears, and I am free. I run, leaving that darkness behind._

" Master, it's getting away! Will I send a Demon Beast after it?"

" No, save it. It was a failed creation after all, let the it flee. I can create a dozen of others, far more advanced ones..."

**~:~:~**

_It's not dark anymore. I see thousands and thousands of small lights, which'll guide me out. I arrive to an open area. A green wield, which continues boundless. The wind, rushing trough the grass, invites me to play with it. There's a small pond, upon which the lights are dancing. As I go closer to have a better look, I see his face, looking directly at me in the pond. He is a blue, round-shaped creature. His yellow eyes gaze back at me behind a silver mask. He wears a blue cape and purple shoes. He holds a sword in another hand and tries to touch the surface with other, and finally I realize who he is. He is me, Meta Knight._


	2. Galaxy Soldier Army

Chapter 2

**Galaxy Soldier Army**

After I had left Holy Nightmare Inc., I earned my living as a bounty hunter. It wasn't as exciting job as it would sound, but it was suited for a swordsman like me.

At that time, whole universe at the state of chaos. Nightmare had declared a war to conquer every planet and galaxy. Nightmare possessed an ermonous supply of Demon Beast, so taking over the universe would had been an easy task to him,unless people had stood up against his plans.

That was the first time I heard about Galaxy Soldier Army.

They had started as a small group of warriors, but not much time had passed, until they had enough members to build an army. Yet, they still needed more soldiers to the never ending battle against Nightmare.

Even today, I'm not sure, did I join in GSA to prevent Nightmare's success, or did I felt guilty of his doings and using this opportunity to repay them?

I got easily accepted into the GSA, but that wasn't something marvellous. They were short of soldiers, so they accepted almost anyone, who knew which way you were supposed to hold the sword. I gained some reputation among other soldiers thanks to my battlefield skills, but if they tried to talk to me, they soon gave up saying I was cold-hearted and scornful to them. Therefore, I wasn't anything called popular and had very few people to speak freely. Thankfully, there is always a exception to the main rule, and in this case, the biggest exception was Jecra.

Jecra was a powerful warrior, but was usually candid to other people. Maybe that's the reason why he get so well with everyone. He told me that he had joined to GSA in order to protect his family and home planet from the Nightmare's troops. He told me about his wive, whose he had to left alone with a small child, but he always said they'd be fine. In any way, Jecra was a good person and a dear friend of mine. If there had to be said something unpleasant about it, it wouldd be his strong temperament...

" Do you want to fight? Come on, then! I'm able to take down any of you!"

The group of soldiers backed away surprised and frightened of Jecra's reaction. The leader of the group was bold enough to speak: " Cool down, man! We were just asking..."

" Enough of this chitchat of yours! If you want to fight, take out your weapons!"

I didn't like the way where this was heading, so I tried to stop Jecra: " Let it be. It's not worth of fighting. You're only wasting time."

But Jecra was furious: " I'm fed up of them and their way of insulting you!"

" Let. It. Be. " I repeated, " I do not care what those fools think."

After a moment Jecra seemed to calm down, but maybe it was because the group had made a quick escape.

He turned to me and asked: "Why don't you say anything to them? If you..."

I stopped his speech before it would be too late and answered: " What difference it would make? Plus, I doubt that they would believe me, no matter what I say."

" Maybe they'll listen my voice?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

We both turned to the direction of the voice, only to found out that it belonged to Garlude. She was a very fierce warrior, and it was rumored her to be the strongest member of Galaxy Soldier Army. She had joined to the GSA in order to revenge the massive destuction of her homeland, wherein her husband and many members of her family had died. It would not be far from the truth to say that she was a rode model and idol to many soldiers, and had many friends and supporters in lines of GSA.

" This is none of your business."

I think Jecra hold some sort of grudge against her, but he never tell what was it, and I didn't to bother to ask.

" You don't have to be so rude to me, you know", Garlude seemed to tease Jecra, " I'm only trying to help." She focused on me and made her offer: " I've heard that some people have speard some nasty rumors about you being a demon beast, correct?"

I didn't say anything, so she continued: " Have you heard about the legendary sword Galaxia, and the story how a demon beast Kirisakin stole it, haven't you? GSA is currently searching for volunteers to claim the sword back. So, this is my deal: I and you will go to get Galaxia back. During our travel, if you can prove that you're not a demon beast, I'll talk those telling the rumors, and hopefully they'll stop telling such of things."

" What if I don't agree with your plan?" I asked feeling that there were something fishy.

" Well, at least you have to agree that it'd be wise move from Nightmare to place a spy among the members of GSA, wouldn't it?"

Garlude had dropped the bomb, and results were like expected.

" How dare you even say referential to something like that!" Jecra boiled up.

" Sorry, but this doesn't concern you. So Meta Knight, how about it?" Garlude asked innocently.

" Fine. I'll come woth you." I gave up.

" What! But.. that's same as taking a suicidal mission! I'm coming too!" Jecra claimed.

" No, you're not. You two would easily outmatch me, even though you've been defeated by me countless times." Garlude's statement silenced Jecra. She smirked, and spoke with me before leaving:

" We're leaving tomorrow. Be ready, will you?"


	3. The Legendary Blade, Galaxia

Chapter 3

**The Legendary Blade, Galaxia**

I and Garlude approached Kirisaki's cavern. It had been a week since we left to this mission. A small group of soldiers had been escorting us for the start. Sir Flaspar, strongest member of Galaxy Soldier Army and one of the five founders of it, was also there.

" Do not underestimate Kirisakin It's one of the cleverest Demon Beast's that Nightmare had created. And...come back alive."

His portentous words were echoing in my mind as we stepped inside of the cavern. It wasn't as stifling as you could imagine, but even more smaller. Garlude was leading, and I walked behind her in my thoughts. Still, I didn't know what I was supposed to do to prove that I wasn't demon beast.

" What are you spacing out for? Let's move!"

Garlude seemed to be inpatient to get Galaxia in her hands, and crossed the cavern in speed of a hurricane and I followed as best as I could. Finally, we reached the end of the cavern, and be both saw it, the legendary treasure, which had been stolen from it's creators and sealed in a dark cave.

The Galaxia.

It was a golden sword for a one hand, and two spikes came out both sides. A red gem in the gem glinted, and the sword shone it's own light, almost like greeting us for our arrival. It was onto stone platform behind of the cave, but we couldn't get closer enough unless we'd defeat Kirisakin lying front of us, guarding the blade like a father at her daughter.

" Maybe we could sneak attack behind it?" Garlude suggested. I saw Kirisakin's eyes move to our direction and I said: " Too late, it has already noticed us."  
And so, we took out our blades and charged against Kirisakin.

~:~:~

Our attacks threw the demon beast to the back of the cavern, and it didn't show any movement. Garlude reached for the blade, but I warned her: " Be on your guard, it's not sure that we have defeated Kirisakin yet."

" No need to worry about me", Garlude laughed a little and said, " You know, you seem to be good guy. I don't think that you're demon beast at all." I was so baffled at her words that I couldn't find a reply before she grabbed Galaxia and detached it from the platform.

That was the moment Kirisakin had waited for.

" Look out!" I shout, but it was too late. At her last act, she threw the Galaxia right front of me. As I picked it up, I felt immense powerful spirit speaking to me in my mind.

" I have waited for you, who is worthy enough to wield me. Now, do not let your companions sacrifice to go waste, and leave this place."

" I cannot do a such of a thing! I have to at least avenge her defeat!"

" That is fool's talk. She knew that it would end like this, and she would not to be rejoiced if you would die here too. But if you want to throw your life away like a trash, then I would not stop you."

I swallowed my anger and feelings of revenge and left Kirisakin's cavern without looking back.

~:~:~

I reached the place, where I and Garlude had left for to the mission to claim Galaxia back. Scouts must had seen me far away, because quite a crowd had gathered, when I made my arrival. Most of them, of course, were companions of Garlude, and their eyes revealed that it would had been better, if the one returning from heroic mission would be Garlude, not me. Sir Falspar came to me, and his eyes behind the helmet told me that he had witnessed same kind of event in his past. " What happened?" he asked.

I told him about my and Garlude's journey, how we had found Kirisakin's cavern, our battle against Kirisakin and Garlude's sacrifice. Others had came closer to listen, but I doubt that they believed what I spoke. I finished my story, and Sir Flaspar said: " I'm sorry to hear about Garlude. She was a strong warrior, and a strong minded person, who did things her own way." As he continued, I had the feeling that he directed his words to the crowd: " But upon her sacrifice, we have gained a great victory against Nightmare. As long as you hold Galaxia, he can't conquer the space." I was surprised at his words, as he decreed Galaxia to my hands. Before I could say anything, Sir Falspar continued: " You must be tired. Go to your camp to get some rest."

Jecra came from the crowd to take me to our camp. He didn't speak a word before we reached our camp place.

" Was that woman's only intention to make things worse? If so, she fulfilled her mission."

" She wanted to help, I do not think that she wanted this to happen either", I defended her.

" Whatever, but now it seems...", Jecra started, but didn't find right words.

"...Seems like I killed her and took Galaxia?" I completed his sentence.

" No! I mean, I'm not..."

" Relax, Jecra ", I said, " I know that you believe what I say, and that's enough for me."

He seemed to calm down, but I wondered, how long it would last.

~Editor's Note~

*** **I wanted that Silica's story of Meta Knight would have a point too, even though he didn't have other choices left. If you wonder about the images that Galaxia show Silica during the fight of Kirby and Kirisakin, that would be then only Galaxia's creation to make Silica throw it to Kirby, just like Galaxia had made Garlude to threw it to Meta Knight. Now how's the real evil around here, Galaxia? *****


	4. Ambush

Chapter 4

**Ambush**

Sorry for the long wait, but here it is.

* * *

Many weeks, even months had passed since that fateful day, and most people forgot Garlude and her sacrifice, like most of people tend to. But in my memory, it was as clear as a cloudless night.

As my skills and strenght rose during the time, somewhat thanks to the aid of Galaxia, I was given the Star ranking, the highest rank in Galaxy Soldier Army. Same rank was given to Jecra so we joined in the Star team together. That was an elite group of GSA's warriors. They were immense soldiers, but goodhearted people. Jecra and I got quickly accepted as a part of the group. We all worked together as a team, and shared the good and bad times.

Little by little, I felt happy being born to this world.

* * *

At that night, we were returning from a successful mission. The darkness came a lot of faster that we expected, so we decided to set a camp to the nearby forest. Yamikage, who had assisted us in the mission with the aid of his clan, reported to me:

" My people have not sensed any movement of demon beasts. It'll be safe to rest tonight and continue tomorrow."

" That's good. Our men will be patrolling around too, you and your clan should get some rest", I suggested to him, but he rejected my offer: " That won't be necessary", and disappeared to the woods.

I remained where I was, deep in my thoughts, and didn't notice Jecra's arrival until he was right behind me.

" Don't surprise me like that", I said , " If I'd mistaken you to demon beast, you'd be half by now."But Jecra only laughed and answered: " Sorry, I couldn't resist to sneak up."

He gave me the cup, which he were holding. It contained some sort of dark brown liquid. " It's called coffee", Jecra explained as he noticed my puzzled look, " I used to drink it a lot...back home."

I remembered that Jecra's been apart many years from his wive and small child.

" I'm sorry..."

" Sorry? You don't have to be sorry for the things, which aren't your doing", Jecra seemed to read my mind, " Those two...they're strong, and Joe's big boy. He'll take care of things there." He sighed almost unnoticeably.I didn't say more, only sipped the dark drink from my cup. It tasted bitter, but otherways it seemed to be drinkable.

Jecra returned soon to the camp, saying he had still some things to do. I stayed, eyes looking up in to the small lights shining down the sky. Lights, which followed flow of my time without a single blink, without a single tear...

* * *

I must had fallen asleep, because the rattle of weapons and cries of both people and demon beasts woke me up. I got on my feet in a second, but it took couple more from me to realize the situation.

Demon beasts had ambushed our camp.

Jecra ran to me. He was already covered in a dark green blood, and he panted lightly.

" Meta! Thank god you're OK! Those bastards totally got us from the blindside. Our guards were wiped out in a flash, before we even could react ", he cursed as he lightened the situation to me.

" Let's go and save what's still left", I said. Jecra nodded and we both run to the camp, which had now turned to a battlefield.

Fire had burned down many tents, but someone had been clever enough to form an extinguish team to put down the largest ones. Most people, who could still stand, were battling against the demon beasts. I and Jecra went to help them, and got quickly separated in the heat of the battle.

I sliced trough a two headed dragon, when I heard a familiar voice shouting: " Put me down, you birdbrain!"

I saw Jecra being carried away by a flying demon beast.

" Jecra! Hang on!" I shout, but there were too many demon beasts blocking my way. In the time I got past them, Jecra had been taken away.

* * *

The battle ended before I even noticed it. Most of the demon beast lied dead or dying in the ground, but couple had been able to escape to where they came from.

I saw Chana, recently joined GSA member, coming to me. Her rapier had been broken, possible in a fight against hard skinned beast, and her green hat missed a piece. She reported the damages to me: " Seven of our team members have fallen. So has the whole ninja clan, but Yamikage is still missing. Rest is damaged more or less. "

" Gather those, who can still fight. We'll have to go after them and get Jecra back ", I said, but I was being interrupt by a voice, which said: " It's too late, Meta Knight."

Yamikage dropped from the trees right front of us. " It's good to see that you're alive" I greeted him, " I'm sorry about what happened to your clan. But what do you mean by too late?"

"My people...they knew that death would come to them someday. As for Jecra, I followed the demon beasts, who took him to the edge of the forest. There was Nightmare's teleport point...", Yamikage's voice died.

I couldn't believe the words what he just had said. " No way..."

"...Can't we use it as a passageway to Nightmare's lair?" Chana suggested.

Yamikage shook his head: " No. Before they made their leave, they activated some sort of self destruction. I went too close, and barely survived from the explosion. I'm sorry..." There was a complete moment of silence, until I broke it, asking:

" Could you two leave me alone for the moment? I.. have some thinking to do. " They gazed to eachother and nodded almost identically, which would had been funny in another situation, and left to help the wounded ones and bury death.

Again, I stayed, now cursing my time and fate written in starts, which they obeyed without blinking an eye, without doubt taking the wrong way...


	5. Secret behind the Masks, part I

Chapter 5

**Secret Behind the Masks**

_Part I_

It had been three months since the ambush in the forest. The Galaxy Soldier Army had desperately tried to find Holy Nightmare's base,with no results. One day, GSA confirmed the location of the base, but after the investigation team had been sent, the base disappeared like a mist after sunrise. This happened many times, and it seemed like the only thing left us to do was sit and twiddle our thumbs.

I was in one of the teams, which were sent to investigate the latest location signal. The planet, where we set our feet, had been a miracle of technology in past days. The greed of knowledge had led the people of the planet in the hands of Nightmare. The planet remained as a deserted monument, where burning hot sun and freezing nights made living unbearable.

The sun was coloring the sky to reddish orange, as we decided to take a break. Others sat down making jokes and cursing the weather of the planet. I didn't feel like accompanying them, so I stood a little away from them, gazing how the sun danced slowly it's last dance of the day and step by step went closer to the edge of horizon.

Chana seemed to notice my blue mood, and tried to cheer me up: " Don't worry about Jecra too much. He's alive, I'm sure of it." I tried to smile under my mask that she wouldn't feel so sad for me, and said: " You're right." " Even thought it'd be better for him to be dead", my mind said to me.

Chana didn't know, how to read minds, so she must have thought that I felt better, and smiled at me. " Things will work out somehow. I bet on it..." A voice of our comrade interrupted our talk: " It's Jecra! Jecra has returned!"

We all rushed to the place, where Jecra had been seen, and none of us could believe their eyes. It really was Jecra, he was there. Alive. He was coming from the direction of the mountains, and heading towards our camp. He didn't seem to be badly injured, but it was hard to tell so far away.

We were very rejoiced of his return, but I had a feird feeling that something wasn't how it was supposed to be. I didn't know, was it because his walking style, the way he hold his sword and shield, or the gaze of his eyes, but together they made a feeling, which I didn't like at all. Chana and others hadn't noticed anything strange, and were about to go and welcome him back, but I stopped them: " Wait. Something's...not right." Now the others seemed to see it too, but it took us a second too much.

Jecra grinned and raised his hand. An army of demon beast flew behind him.

We were taken by surprise, and it costed us many lives, as we were immediately attacked. Jecra looked at the chaos, which he had caused, and laughed. That wasn't Jecra's normal, carefree laughter, it was laughter of evil being.

" Who're you?" I asked.

" I am your dear friend Jecra...or am I?"a voice, which certainly wasn't Jecra's, answered, " You, out of all people, should remember me..."

I remembered that voice, even thought I had tried to forgot it...the first voice, which whispered in my ear as I woke up from my slumber...

" _He is my finest creation." _

" _He dares to oppose me!" _

" _Let the failure flee..."_

" Nightmare...", I spitted out his name, my eyes turning to deep red.

" Oh, you do remember your creator and father even after all these years! I am so delighted to hear that! Seems that you weren't so failed creation, at least not from the memory section!" he chuckled. Jecra raised his sword, pointing it at me.

" Let's see how good you are, my little demon beast..."

Only my natural reflexes saved me, as Jecra's sword pierced the place where I had stood a moment ago.

" Jecra, snap out of it", I tried to get him back to his senses, " It's not like you to give in so easily!"

But it was useless.

" Your little chit-chat won't work at all. He's now my loyal servant, who'll follow my every order", Nightmare laughed at my efforts.

" Shut up."

" Hehehehe... I have a deal. Come back to me, and the lives of your friend and comrades will be saved...how about it?" he offered.

For a moment, I believed that it would be possible. That it would be only way to save Jecra and others. Then I realized, with whom I was dealing with. " I know you too well. You wouldn't let them live."

" Who knows. That might be true, but by your answer, you leave me no other choice..."

Without a warning, Jecra rushed towards me. I didn't have a time to response this move, so I could only watch in terror, how Galaxia pierced right trough him.


	6. The Secret Behind The Masks, part 2

Chapter 5

_The Secret Behind the Masks_

_Part 2

* * *

_

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with schoolwork. Thank you for all the Faves and Reviews. Yes, you might know me from Youtube, because I have a bad habit of using same name in many places. Well, enjoy this chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**

_It's not the images of countless enemies, which consume my sleep every night, turning my dreams to nightmares. It's not the screams of my fellow comrades, as they are slayed down in the never ending battle. It's not even taunting and persuading whispers, which poisons my mind, whenever I close my eyes. Worst thing is my retentive memory, which endlessly repeats Jecra's death, and I have no place to hide from those memories... _

Second had suddenly turned a lifetime, but only for a second. That's how it felt, as my saw my terrified eyes being reflected from Jecra's. More like a reflex than an action, I pulled Galaxia out of his body. Jecra fell backwards, and even nowadays, I could swear that I heard Nightmare's laughing, when he disappeared to the air. I rushed to Jecra. His eyes were still open, and I could hear him panting.

" Jecra...I'm sorry..."

" Meta...are you...crying? That's...not like you", Jecra laught, but started choking. " You don't have to be sorry...that was the only way to break Nightmare's curse...at least I can still die as a person..."

" But thanks to me...your wife and son..."

" No...I should be sorry...for causing trouble for you and others...and to think I have to give you more burden..."

Suddenly, Jecra grasped my hand. " I have to tell you this...I overheard your and Nightmare's conversation. I...I have a blood of demon beast, just like you do."

" Wh-What are you talking about? " I was surprised and confused of his revelation, but same time I understood why I had felt so esprit de corps with him. We were distant relatives, when it was looked at right direction.

" My grandfather, too...escaped from Nightmare...but the curse of being a demon beast...stayed."

Jecra started to choke again. The violet blood scattered around him.

" You shouldn't push yourself to tell me this!"

" I have to...I can't take this to my grave..." Jecra spat out, now breathing slower and slower. He reached to his neck and lifted a golden pendant up. " Give this...to my son", He said, placing the pendant to my hand. I couldn't deny his final wish, so I took the pendant and nodded. But he had not loosed his grip from my hand. " There are more...like us...don't give up...like I did..." Jecra's eyed fade to white, and he took his last breath of air in the world where we live in.

I didn't even notice the end of the battle, or how others started to gather around me and Jecra's lifeless body. When their voices and faces came unbearable, I left the place and wandered to the desert. No one did follow me, and I was glad about that.

I walked forward, until the last evening ray was swallowed by the mountains of sand. The eerie silence fell down, and a one by one, stars lighted up in the sky. I took my mask off and let it fall to the sand. The stars shone down to me, but their light did not touch me. Their guiding light was too far away from me. In a sudden urge of despair, I took Galaxia out, but it seemed have a hint of what I was going to do.

" Do you wish to take a path of a coward? What would Jecra say, if he'd see you now?" Those were blunt words, but they snapped me to senses.

" I..."

" Enough..you will overcome this in time. You have to."

I returned to the camp before sunrise.


End file.
